The Love That Almost Wasn't
by Chaosking
Summary: A selkie and clavat are sent out for myrrh, but is there love in the air, or just hatred towards each other? FINNALY UPDATED REAL CHP 3 UP!
1. Faint Love

This is my first Romance! Before I continue I would like to thank Lostsoul 01 for inspiring me to try a romance!  
  
Oh and I don't own anything besides the names of the characters.  
  
Chapter 1: Faint Love  
  
It was yet another beautiful day in Tipa. One would hardly beleive that the world was serounded by the miasma.   
  
It was time for the crystal caravan to leave and collect the preaciace myrrh to keep the large crystal glowing,   
  
and the miasma at bay. The caravan would consist of to individuals, a clavat boy and a selkie girl, both in there teens.   
  
The clavat's name was Kota and the selkies was Tarina. They both awoke quite early in the morning and prepared.   
  
Kota got dressed and grabbed his sword while Tarina grabed her racket. They bid farwell to there families and   
  
prepared there wagon. Once all was in order, they rode off with there chalice. But there was a problem, you see   
  
there families didn't exactly get along, and neither did they! The clavat's parents gave there boy permission to wack   
  
her with the heaviest thing he could find if she so much as laid one, as they say "Filthy, parasite ridden selkie  
  
finger on him!" and the selkie was given permission to pound him into flan jelly if he so much as looked at her funny,   
  
both children gratefully agreed.  
  
"So clavet, you think you can handle getting the myrrh, or are you going to run home if you see a goblin like the spineless  
  
creature you are?"  
  
"I should ask you the same thing selkie scum!"   
  
"Flan!"  
  
"Muck!"  
  
"Sahigan!"  
  
"Orc!"  
  
And so they continued throwing around insults for a good hour, until...  
  
"I can't beleive I'm being forced to work with a foul smelling, dirt low clavat!"  
  
"Well than why don't I turn around and take you back to Tipa, I'm sure I would do much better without an ugly gargoyle   
  
to hold me back!"  
  
"Well at least I know how to fight, you on the other hand couldn't break a rotted twig!"   
  
"Oh, so now you're a fighting expert!"  
  
"Would you like a first hand demonstration!?"  
  
The wagon stopped and the clavat picked up his sword.  
  
"Bring it on selkie scum!"  
  
Taria toke her racket and lunged at Kota. He gaurded with his sword and tried to get her in the side but he missed.   
  
Taria swung here racket at him and was able to knock him out of the back of the wagon. She jumped on him but he   
  
knocked her behind him and they rolled down a hill, gaurding with there weapons. But they forgot something very important,   
  
the chalice. They were very far from its light and they soon noticed.  
  
"I...can't...breath!"  
  
"We...gotta...get...back...to...the...chalice!"  
  
They made there way up the hill, but the miasma had already seaped into there lungs and the selkie,   
  
being the one who exerted herself the most, passed out from exhaustion.  
  
"Ta...Tarina get...up!"  
  
The clavat didn't know why, but he picked her up and carried her wearily back into the crystal's barrier.  
  
  
  
She woke up after a bit and imediatly swung her racket at him. He dodged, grabed her arm, and pulled her face a few inches   
  
from his.  
  
"Enough! I think that is all the fighting we need today, save some for the journey."  
  
He let go and got back at the reigns, for some reason he didn't want to brag about saving her. Tarina got back in the   
  
wagon and soon came to a conclusion.  
  
'He saved me, but why?' she asked herself.  
  
"Hey." she called to the clavet.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you save me?"   
  
"Because if you die the elder would never forgive me."  
  
She knew there was another reason, but was to tired to try and figure thet out and simply sed...  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
  
So how was my first romance, please reveiw, I want at least one before I continue. 


	2. Captured

Well I have finnaly got some inspiration. Oh and Lostsoul01, Thanks for the reiveiw! I'm glad you liked it! = )  
  
Well here is chapter 2 of "The Love That Almost Wasn't"! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Captured  
  
Kota and Taria didn't talk much for the next few hours. Toria was to tired and Kota was just not in the mood.  
  
After a bit they past another caravan. It consisted of four yukes, they were obviously from Shelia.   
  
"Hello fellow caravaners!" They greeted. "How is your journey going?"  
  
"Oh, we just started out." Kota replied.  
  
"Really, well heres some advice, speed through this area, there are evil creatures about." The caravan of yukes  
  
continued onward.  
  
"They were nice, unlike you." Taria stated.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing." She said smirking.  
  
They continued down the road still not talking. They wer unaware that something was watching. A goblin jumped from behind  
  
a rock. It jumped in the wagon and stole a large bag of food before Kota and Taria could stop it. Taria turned to Kota.   
  
"You let it get away!"  
  
"Me? You were closer!"  
  
"You expect a lady to go out and catch it?"  
  
"No, I expect you!"  
  
At that Taria snapped, she jumped on Kota. but he dodged.   
  
"I thought selkies were supposed to be known for there speed!"  
  
"Speed, I'll show you speed!"  
  
They continued to fight until they fell from the wagon, luckely the chalice fell with them. But they soon realised what   
  
the yukes ment by speed through, for no sooner had they fallen out they were surounded by goblins!  
  
"Oh no!" Kota whispered.  
  
The goblins grabed them, there weapons, the chalice, and the wagon and left the road.  
  
Well what do you think? Please reiveiw, or I will be forced to...Not continue, MUHAHAHAHAAA! 


	3. The Goblin Wall and the Conspiracy

SORRY! I didn't mean to keep you waiting for this chapter! Sorry, sorry, SORRY!!! I want to thank Robochocobo for his/her   
  
reminder. I started a new style as you can see, it now designates whos talking, a '' around a name means thinking. Well,   
  
here's the chapter that you haven't seen in two months!  
  
_______________________________  
  
Chapter 3: The Goblin Wall and the Conspiracy  
  
Kota and Taria were soon thown into a cell. The goblins laughed as Taria tried punching the gate down only to succed in   
  
bruising her hands.   
  
Kota:Save your energy, those bars aren't budging.   
  
Taria:Oh, so you want to just sit around while they grease up a frying pan to cook us in, huh, I DON'T THINK SO!!!  
  
Kota:I'm just saying that you could hurt yourself, your hand isn't made of steel.  
  
Taria:Don't give me any of that, you act like you WANT us to get boiled, or don't you know that's what goblins do to their   
  
prisoners, or is your brain too small?!  
  
Kota:Are you saying I'm stupid?!  
  
Taria:Want me to say it again?!  
  
Kota:Well, sorry for caring!  
  
They once again stopped talking. Taria was furious, she punched the gate so hard that the bars drove into here hand and   
  
she started bleeding badly. Without talking, Kota opened his pack and pulled out some bandages. He bandaged her hand and   
  
sat down in the corner of the cell.   
  
Taria:Uhhhhh, th-thanks...  
  
Kota:No problem.  
  
'Taria':Okay, he has helped me twice and I haven't repaid him, he is not gonna have this on my head,   
  
I have to repay him before he can use this against me... But how?  
  
They soon heard footsteps. A large goblin stepped up to the gate and pulled out a set of keys. Taria saw her chance as he   
  
opened the cell, with her good hand she knocked the ugly beast across the room.  
  
Taria:Hey Clavet, you just gonna sit there, or are we going?!  
  
They ran from the cell only to see five goblins who were in a fighting stance. Kota and Taria got their weapons of the   
  
ground and charged. They easily took out the weak group and grabbed the chalice. They soon found a room covered in bits of   
  
wood, and fresh bones.  
  
Kota:OUR WAGON!!!   
  
Kota recognised the bones as the creature that pulled their caravan.They soon ran off when they heared hundreds of   
  
footsteps following them. They made their way through the caverns, the smell of goblin snaking it's way up their noses.   
  
They soon came on what they guessed was the throne room, they took out the few goblins there and stepped forward. A black   
  
cloud surrounded the area and a huge goblin appeared from it. It was obviously a magic user by the staff it was holding. It  
  
raised it's staff and it started glowing. He fired a huge black beam at Taria and Kota. They dodged and the beam flew   
  
through the exit. A hundred screams were heard as the goblin army that was chasing Taria and Kota were reduced to ashes.   
  
In his weak state the king goblin tried charging at the two. Taria jumpped at him and slammed her weapon into his face,   
  
cracking his scull and killing him.   
  
Kota:That was easy, to easy...   
  
Kota started to examine the room, he soon saw light behind the throne. He approached it and   
  
saw a myrrh tree.  
  
Kota:TARIA IT'S A MYRRH TREE!!!!   
  
They carried the chalice to it.  
  
Taria:Hey Clavet, I just saved your life back there, that means I don't owe you nothing, understand?  
  
Kota just shrugged. He placed the Chalice down and a drop of myrrh fell int the container. They marveled at the Chalice.   
  
They smiled at each other and looked down. They jumped ten feet when they saw they were holding hands. Their intense  
  
blushing and their mix of anger and surprise kept them from noticing the cloaked figur staring at them. The figure stepped   
  
into the shadows and dissapeared. (This part has me worried, I keep getting the idea someone won't like it...)  
  
-----  
  
The figure appeared in a strange place, it had stars floating around it and small planet models floating around. Their was   
  
another figure wearing black armor standing in front of a small orb with smoke around it, with small patches of clear   
  
areas.  
  
????: So, what did oyu find out?  
  
????:There is indeed a spark sir.  
  
????:(Growl) We can not allow them to fall in love! Our whole operation would be foiled, intervene at all costs,   
  
understand?!  
  
????:Yes sir, I understand.  
  
The cloaked figure vanished.  
  
????:I have come to far to fail now!  
  
_________________________  
  
Don't hurt me, just tell me what you think of the much different chp 2... Bye, I will update sooner, I promise! 


End file.
